Session 100: The Nameless Child
(8:59:25 PM) canti128 is now known as RR (9:00:17 PM) Lianst: so what do you want to try and replace with? (9:01:15 PM) Myrah: We need to find something appropos (9:02:28 PM) Shadell: Make something is probably easiest. (9:04:13 PM) Myrah: We could go to yu-shan and look at their records for qualified asshats (9:05:32 PM) Lianst: Makign something sufficiently asshatish will require its own problems (9:05:57 PM) Myrah: so we are literally looking at an oppositional force. (9:08:34 PM) Dinara: what about Han-Tha? (9:08:49 PM) Myrah: he's just a cannibal douche (9:08:57 PM) Myrah: Very limited asshat (9:10:00 PM) Lianst: One can not be a perfect douche (9:10:55 PM) Myrah: We need to find as much of a broad-base fucktard as we can for this to succeed. (9:11:07 PM) Myrah: preferrably a weaselly, cowardly shitsink. (9:12:04 PM) Dinara: he's a horrible, sneaky scavenger that's a manipulative asshat (9:12:35 PM) Myrah: The other yozis would skin us alive (9:13:03 PM) Lianst: Princess magnificent would make him Gamera (9:13:10 PM) Lianst: at least from what you can tell (9:13:24 PM) Dinara: a giant turtle that protects children, for they are the future? (9:13:51 PM) Lianst: She's an evil Disney princess. (9:14:36 PM) Shadell: FAFL (9:14:43 PM) Myrah: The Eye and seven dispairs would've worked (9:14:45 PM) Shadell: Or Dowager..... (9:14:54 PM) Shadell: Dowager might work. (9:15:49 PM) Myrah: Yes (9:16:16 PM) Myrah: serious thought, but We'd need to literally savage out the death taint (9:16:17 PM) RR: hmm (9:17:17 PM) Lianst: Princess Mag is the evil Princess. Dowager is the Evil Witch, FAFL is the Evil Overlord asskicker. The Lover is the evil whore. THe Bishiop is Faith of destruction. (9:18:13 PM) Shadell: Might be easier to just try and make something. (9:18:37 PM) Lianst: The Silver Prince is the False Messiah (9:18:52 PM) Lianst: But then Niet knows the Silver Prince quite INTIMATELY (9:18:58 PM) Myrah: mmm? (9:20:41 PM) Lianst: Of cours that gives another option if you could get someone out of your head. (9:24:29 PM) Dinara: theoretically speaking, what would you have gotten if you'd used the OLD priceless? (9:25:09 PM) Lianst: santa claus? (9:26:38 PM) Shadell: Desus is a horrible person, but aligned with good causes in the cosmic scheme of things. (9:28:02 PM) Myrah: So we'd get a good person who was aligned with the horrible causes in the scheme of things? (9:28:09 PM) Myrah: Oh wait. Yozis. (9:28:13 PM) Myrah: Right (9:30:05 PM) Shadell: Not necessarily a bad cause. (9:30:37 PM) Shadell: Regardless, Desus is maybe too complex. If you really want to try and find a way, that works. (9:35:26 PM) Dinara: hmmm (9:35:28 PM) Dinara: thought (9:35:47 PM) Myrah: We need to figure out more, probably. (9:35:49 PM) Dinara: do we need to actually make the Dragon GOOD, or do we just need to make him ineffectual? (9:36:04 PM) Myrah: How do we get around grafting "essence of hetakhonkhire to ED? (9:36:18 PM) Myrah: We're aiming for benevolent overall (9:37:03 PM) Lianst: You have the right tools (9:37:23 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:41:05 PM) Shadell: We can't control everything. (9:41:22 PM) Shadell: Rendering a combination of variables, such that any component result yields a more desirable outcome than the present is ideal. (9:41:39 PM) Lianst: indeed. YOu have the whatever you need to take stuff(bottle) (9:42:41 PM) Danzi: We need to find a way to dispose of essence of deathlord. (9:43:03 PM) Danzi: we have the mask's hetakon grafts (9:43:30 PM) Dinara: stuff it in a larger container than the bottle and chuck it into Oblivion (9:44:06 PM) Danzi: there Is no larger container (9:44:08 PM) Shadell: The neverborn grab. (9:44:24 PM) Shadell: They often tend to intercept things thrown into Oblivion. (9:44:43 PM) Shadell: Don't they? (9:44:44 PM) Dinara: stick it in an artifact container that is undetectable (9:44:47 PM) Lianst: Nullspace (9:44:57 PM) Danzi: especially when things are relevant to their interests (9:45:18 PM) Danzi: I'd need to learn exiled by wicked hate for that (9:46:04 PM) Shadell: Feed it to Oramus. (9:46:19 PM) Shadell: Offer them to the UCS on the off chance we switch sides. (9:48:14 PM) Dinara: suffuse them with wyld energies (9:52:57 PM) Shadell: Anyway, in terms of actually replacing the ED? (9:55:47 PM) Danzi: We might go for a combination, shadell, take something big enough and use Niet and Danzi to make them better for our purposes (9:56:41 PM) Shadell: Sure. (9:56:43 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:57:15 PM) Danzi: Han-Tha might be a good start point (10:00:21 PM) Dinara is now known as Priceless (10:00:58 PM) Lianst: so back to little hantha? (10:03:24 PM) RR: indeed (10:04:09 PM) Danzi: Find him, round him up and beat him down, perhaps. but we still need to get rid of the Hetakon slime (10:06:52 PM) Lianst: dump it in nullspace there are no bad repurcissions! (10:08:48 PM) Danzi: How do we get to nullspace? (10:09:51 PM) Niet: Han-tha? (10:10:19 PM) Niet: Is 7 high enough essence? (10:15:16 PM) Danzi: We might need a deathlord (10:17:26 PM) Niet: Han-Tha is also genuinely attached to his duty. (10:17:28 PM) Niet: Conviction 5. (10:17:30 PM) Niet: Valor 4. (10:22:44 PM) Lianst: You might need to fine tune him for the task (10:22:51 PM) Lianst: (But that's true of anything) (10:23:00 PM) Lianst: Ask auto about nullspace (10:23:55 PM) Priceless: isn't nullspace OOC knowledge? (10:25:49 PM) Lianst: its been mentioned afew times (10:32:15 PM) Niet: And is 7 high enough for essence? (10:35:26 PM) Lianst: You'd have to tune him up, you'd have to tune up anything. But go after a deathlord instead (10:38:56 PM) Niet: Dowager then? (10:39:09 PM) Niet: She seems to be the most horrendously evil with little justification I can think of? (10:39:31 PM) Lianst: and she's nearish (10:45:46 PM) Lianst: Near to you, being pushed by your "ally" it works decent (10:46:37 PM) Danzi: Shit, we might even be able to get lookshy to help us jackslap her (10:49:33 PM) Lianst: I was thinking the sidereal who's been bugging you to handle Deathlords (11:07:28 PM) Lianst: So Dowager? (11:09:14 PM) Myrah Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (11:09:15 PM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (11:09:17 PM) Danzi left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 240 seconds). (11:10:59 PM) Myrah: my computer hard locked. lost everything after my last (11:11:24 PM) Niet: Dowager then? (11:11:27 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (11:11:29 PM) Niet: (10:49:32 PM) Lianst: I was thinking the sidereal who's been bugging you to handle Deathlords (11:11:29 PM) Niet: (11:07:27 PM) Lianst: So Dowager? (11:11:47 PM) Danzi: Dowager (11:12:00 PM) Lianst: Green lady or head in? (11:19:47 PM) Lianst: ahem (11:20:54 PM) RR: Head in (11:20:56 PM) Niet: Hmm. (11:21:12 PM) Niet: Head in I guess. (11:21:19 PM) Niet: Unless you think it's worth it. (11:21:23 PM) Niet: I'm ambivilent. (11:22:38 PM) Danzi: just going in randomly could be bad. What can we find out about her territory? (11:24:10 PM) Lianst: SHe's a petty bitch who's trying to raise "perfect" children for her abyssals. She's the best necromancer her place reaks of evil and ancient tombs but its pretty taken away from the rest of the world (11:25:02 PM) Danzi: I'll consult with the ministers (and auto if I have to) before we leave to find out how to safely dispose of toxic death waste (11:25:36 PM) Lianst: shunt it into elsewhere! (11:26:15 PM) Danzi: Gee, nothing can go wrong there! how about i shunt it into that void the dragon traps people in to languish in misery forever? (11:26:37 PM) Danzi: the one that can't be escaped and fractures off the exaltation when you get sent there? (11:27:30 PM) Lianst: It coudl work (11:28:01 PM) Danzi: Send the death crud there (11:28:21 PM) Lianst: do you have those charms? (11:32:07 PM) Lianst: So into the swamp, bringing anything? (11:35:13 PM) Danzi: No, but I imagine Auto has something I can use to send that shit there. (11:35:28 PM) Danzi: Elsewhere could work as long as it's not elsewhere near auto (11:36:34 PM) Lianst: Elsewhere has no near or far it is (11:36:51 PM) Lianst: SO into swamp bringing anything? (11:37:30 PM) Lianst: Demon armies/ chainsaw hooves etc (11:42:21 PM) Niet: Can we have a few sorcerous cords with countermagic in them? (11:43:16 PM) Lianst: yes (11:47:45 PM) Lianst: so into the swamp perception+awareness all (11:48:23 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (11:48:23 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 10 1 8 4 5 4 5 3 8 (11:49:12 PM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (11:49:12 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 6 4 8 8 4 6 9 1 2 (11:49:16 PM) Niet: (3) (11:49:47 PM) RR: `roll 8d10 (11:49:48 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 8d10: 5 8 4 2 8 3 1 3 (11:49:55 PM) RR: (2 :<) (11:50:44 PM) Lianst: people who are not niet I assume are staying "dematerial" normally right? (11:50:51 PM) Priceless: *nod* (11:53:29 PM) Lianst: Emerald well avoids a mine of some sort, Niet notices and can deal with two giant logs set off to crush her, and RR falls harmlessly into a spiky pit trap. (11:54:12 PM) ***RR tries to walk away from that as if it didn't happen <_< (11:54:23 PM) Danzi: I have five level 5 sorcery capturing cords (11:54:57 PM) Danzi: ChanSer`roll 6d10 (11:55:03 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (11:55:03 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 1 2 3 5 8 2 (11:56:36 PM) Lianst: and Danzi phases through a spike that seems to come out of nowhere (11:56:40 PM) Lianst: Perception+crafts (11:57:37 PM) Danzi: `roll 16d10 (11:57:37 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 16d10: 4 3 4 3 4 4 4 7 10 4 3 4 2 9 5 4 (11:57:42 PM) Priceless: `roll 5d10 (11:57:43 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 5d10: 7 10 4 1 5 (11:57:46 PM) Priceless: (3) (11:57:56 PM) Danzi: (4, forgot I can BUY successes for that roll (11:58:16 PM) Lianst: (everyon) (11:58:47 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (11:58:47 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 7 7 2 7 4 5 9 9 10 4 10 8 (11:58:52 PM) Niet: (10) (10/2/2011 12:00:16 AM) RR: 1roll 3d10 (12:00:22 AM) RR: `roll 3d10 (12:00:22 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 3d10: 6 6 3 (12:00:38 AM) Lianst: Everyone but RR they are way too small. (12:01:21 AM) Danzi: hmmm? (12:01:43 AM) Lianst: the traps are too small. (12:04:37 AM) Lianst: they are much smaller than they should be for what they are.. the pit for RR was too shallow, th e spike for danzi would have stabbed lower than it should for a normal type etc (12:05:17 AM) ***Danzi HISSES With genuine violent hostility (12:05:56 AM) ***Priceless frowns. (12:06:11 AM) ***Niet frowns. (12:06:24 AM) Niet: "Well, we knew what her hobbies were." (12:06:45 AM) Danzi: "these were set to kill children." (12:08:05 AM) Priceless: "I got that." she stated, she seems none too pleased either (12:09:30 AM) ***RR sighs (12:09:42 AM) Lianst: Perception+awareness again (12:09:51 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (12:09:51 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 4 6 9 5 4 4 (12:09:56 AM) Danzi: (1) (12:10:31 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (12:10:31 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 10 8 3 6 4 2 10 2 7 (12:10:37 AM) Priceless: (6) (12:11:52 AM) Lianst: (everyone!) (12:12:37 AM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (12:12:37 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 2 3 10 2 6 5 10 3 4 (12:12:43 AM) Niet: (4) (12:13:48 AM) RR: `roll 8d10 (12:13:48 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 8d10: 2 5 2 10 3 8 2 10 (12:13:55 AM) RR: (5) (12:15:03 AM) Lianst: non danzis soon notice as you continue an intentionally shattered large boar's skull (12:15:27 AM) Lianst: it looks like it was broken into many many pieces.. then set on fire. (12:18:50 AM) RR: mhmm... (12:19:04 AM) Niet: "Well, shall we keep moving through Abyssal boot camp?" (12:19:33 AM) Danzi: "Yes, let's (12:20:00 AM) Lianst: as you continue you come across afew necrotech bits(whether zombies ore more complex) taken out by traps or.. more extensive means (12:22:31 AM) Danzi: "Charming (12:23:36 AM) Lianst: Peception+war/lore(take highest) (12:25:09 AM) Danzi: (buying 4) (12:25:13 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (12:25:13 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 9 5 4 9 5 6 1 7 (12:25:21 AM) Danzi: (7) (12:25:34 AM) Priceless: (snagging 3 succ) (12:25:37 AM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (12:25:37 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 6 3 9 8 7 9 6 (12:25:41 AM) Priceless: (7!) (12:27:16 AM) Lianst: the zombies/necrotech seem to be on one side and probably exalted tier attacks on the other (12:27:56 AM) Danzi: "Practice battleground. Proving Ground." (12:30:58 AM) Lianst: as you continue deeper you come to an abandoned village in the center is another boar's skull on a stick this one not shattered and dyed black (12:32:11 AM) ***Danzi looks around. "And if this is the proving grounds, where are the trainees?" (12:34:55 AM) RR: "Out fishing?" she shrugs (12:36:55 AM) Priceless: "We're in a deathly hellhole. who knows?" (12:42:36 AM) Niet: "Dead?" (12:42:43 AM) Niet: "Or maybe training's finished." (12:44:07 AM) Danzi: "Very possibly" (12:44:47 AM) Lianst: "GET OUT! THIS IS MINE!"shouts a young voice (12:45:15 AM) ***Danzi turns towards the voice, curious (12:45:18 AM) ***Priceless quirks an eyebrow, looking for the source of the voice (12:49:13 AM) ***Niet looks. (12:49:27 AM) Lianst: you see a short figure in soulsteel plate with a series of boar skulls crudely added (12:50:24 AM) Priceless: "Indeed. And who might you be, o mighty warrior?" Priceless asked (12:50:56 AM) Danzi: (BRB, roomies) (12:52:42 AM) Priceless: (male or female voice/looks?) (12:52:51 AM) Lianst: "names are for suckers.."the child points a grand gore maul at you (12:53:00 AM) Lianst: (per+awareness) (12:53:04 AM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (12:53:04 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 2 6 9 9 4 9 3 9 5 (12:53:09 AM) Niet: (4) (12:53:14 AM) Lianst: (boy) (12:53:16 AM) Niet: (Isn't that like bigger than the kid?) (12:53:27 AM) ***Niet can fix that! (12:53:31 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (12:53:31 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 2 9 3 7 4 9 8 5 3 (12:53:50 AM) Lianst: (yes yes it is, but you know Artifacts cheat!) (12:53:50 AM) Priceless: "And why are you out here, all alone?" she asked (12:53:57 AM) Niet: "So, I suppose we have to pay a tax for being here?" (12:55:15 AM) Lianst: "Because I kick ass and isn't afraid fo anyone" (12:56:41 AM) Priceless: "Doesn't that leave you lonely?" she asked (12:57:26 AM) Lianst: "No! No one can boss me around I learned that!" (12:57:54 AM) Priceless: "Hmm?" she asked, "I'm not trying to boss you around." (12:59:30 AM) Niet: "No one is." (1:00:45 AM) Niet: "You're much like Isidoros." (1:01:05 AM) Niet: "There's no way we could possibly boss you around, you're obviously far too strong. Why, none of us have a weapon like that, do we?" (1:01:37 AM) Niet: "So, oh mighty warrior, what would you like for your toll? Perhaps a beautiful new dress?" (1:02:03 AM) ***Priceless gives Niet a dark look (1:02:37 AM) Lianst: He looks directly at the pony carrying a grandgoremaul to sort of discredit niets statement (1:02:47 AM) ***RR facehoofs (1:03:31 AM) ***Priceless suggests, "Well, what is it a mighty individual like yourself would want? hmm? Is there anything, in particular, that might happen to vex you?" (1:03:56 AM) ***RR looks at her weapon "What, its not like I can use this thing" she holds up her hoofs (1:05:13 AM) Lianst: "I don't need anything. I take what I want and Shoat isn't the boss of me!' (1:05:50 AM) Priceless: "So, this Shoat tries to boss you around?" she asks (1:06:16 AM) ***Danzi looks at the little monster in soulsteel. "Who's the Shoat? We're really not here for you. We're willing to talk, but we're not here to force you to do anything." (1:06:56 AM) ***Danzi looks at the kid with Essence Dissecting stare while they talk (1:07:36 AM) Niet: "Now, now, what do you want for your gift. You're right, it was our mistake. Obviously, we owe such a distinguished lord a worthy toll for using your marsh so rudely." (1:10:24 AM) ***Danzi actually takes a moment to revert to her human form. (1:11:01 AM) Lianst: "Candy" (1:11:12 AM) Lianst: "If you don't have any candy I going to kill you all" (1:11:26 AM) ***Niet produces candy. (1:11:32 AM) ***Niet produces more candy. (1:11:42 AM) ***Priceless PIOs up some candy to forestall Niet's attempts at doing things her way (1:12:00 AM) ***Niet has around her bodyweight in candy on her person, more or less. (1:12:14 AM) ***Danzi chuckles. "In such a hurry to grow up they forget to relax and be children." (1:12:29 AM) Priceless: "Don't try hers, she uses candy to turn boys into girls." she told the kid (1:12:43 AM) ***RR eyeballs the candy fountain that is Niet with suspicion... (1:13:05 AM) RR: (aww, you ruined niet's gag, lol) (1:13:39 AM) Niet: "I wouldn't even know how to begin making that if I wanted to do so. Emy's just a tad crazy." (1:14:11 AM) Priceless: "Back me up on this Danzi?" she asked (1:15:14 AM) Danzi: "he's a grown boy, if he chooses niet's candy, then I see no reason to deny it. After all, if he's big enough to extort candy he's big enough to make his own choices." (1:15:56 AM) RR: "Right, and it is pretty tasty candy." (1:16:34 AM) Danzi: "If we give you the candy are you willing to talk rather than fight?" (1:17:13 AM) Lianst: "Fine.. you all look weak. I mean you brought a girly horse after all.. so you must be really girly" (1:17:53 AM) Danzi: "We're girls, or haven't you noticed? What's your name?" (1:18:05 AM) ***RR glares at the kid (1:19:30 AM) Niet: "What's your title?" (1:19:46 AM) Lianst: "I am Nameless" (1:21:05 AM) Danzi: "May I ask why?" (1:21:15 AM) Niet: "And everyone knows girls are better than boys anyway." (1:21:38 AM) Lianst: he starts stalking towards Niet (1:21:53 AM) ***RR nods at niets words (1:22:06 AM) Niet: "Think about it. Shoat's a girl right?" (1:22:29 AM) Danzi: "Niet? why are you trying to provoke him?" (1:22:46 AM) Lianst: join battle (1:22:57 AM) Priceless: (all of us?) (1:22:58 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (1:22:59 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 7 1 1 6 1 9 (1:23:00 AM) Niet: "And she does whatever she wants, she pushes you around. But everyone tries to push you around all the time, giving you boring orders and stuff, don't they? I mean, you're obviously too strong for them to take hold, but if you were a girl, no one would be able to try anything to you, would they?" (1:23:06 AM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (1:23:06 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 8 4 1 3 3 9 5 4 3 5 6 (1:23:12 AM) Priceless: (2) (1:23:19 AM) Niet: (No time to talk, while he's say, walking past the massive hill of candy?) (1:24:04 AM) RR: `roll 10d10 (1:24:04 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 10d10: 8 3 8 6 5 2 7 9 7 1 (1:24:10 AM) Lianst: `roll 10d10 (1:24:10 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 10d10: 4 2 9 9 9 10 2 3 4 5 (1:24:15 AM) RR: (3) (1:24:16 AM) Niet: `roll 5d10 (1:24:16 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 5d10: 10 3 4 10 10 (1:24:20 AM) Niet: (6) (1:24:40 AM) Niet: (Or, you know, make a roll for the initial comment? Even if he just shrugs past it with willpower?) (1:24:49 AM) Lianst: (sure) (1:25:04 AM) Niet: (Max second excellency, conviction) (1:25:15 AM) Niet: (Golden years as well, if viable.) (1:28:45 AM) Niet: (Scratch excellency on that.) (1:29:48 AM) Lianst: Niet touches on the minds of the broken neverborn in her attack, and seems to catch "cold" fire.. (1:31:32 AM) ***Niet frowns. (1:31:39 AM) Lianst: (anyway fighty) (1:32:16 AM) Lianst: Niet (1:32:54 AM) Danzi: (3) (1:33:46 AM) Lianst: (Niet, Namless, Danzi, Emerald/RR) (1:34:42 AM) ***Priceless is intangible, and not interfereing. (1:35:33 AM) Lianst: (niet, Damless/rr, Danzi Emerald) (1:35:38 AM) ***Niet focuses and a mass of gigantic chains springs out of nothing to wrap the advancing boy around his limbs, hoping to neatly hold him in place. For his benefit, she makes a big show of putting a lot of effort and groaning with the force of will involved. (1:36:35 AM) Lianst: (2) (1:41:07 AM) Lianst: Roll? (1:44:42 AM) Lianst: shadell? (1:45:20 AM) Niet: `roll 17d10 (1:45:20 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 17d10: 5 8 8 7 4 2 9 1 8 3 2 7 8 7 5 6 10 (1:45:28 AM) Niet: (10) (1:46:39 AM) Lianst: miss (1:47:20 AM) Lianst: there's a brief golden glow from beneath his mask... as he rushes Niet to hit niet. (1:50:12 AM) ***Niet parries with a hemisphere of pinkish energy that springs up to cover her body. (1:50:30 AM) Lianst: RR (1:51:25 AM) Lianst: RR (1:51:33 AM) RR: (one second) (1:52:47 AM) ***RR uses Insignificant Embers Intuition to gauge this kid's strength and to see exactly how hard she can hit him without breaking his neck or something (1:53:28 AM) RR: (does that eat up a turn by itself?) (1:53:45 AM) Lianst: (no) (1:55:01 AM) ***RR moves in close to attempt to disarm and pop him upside the head (1:57:07 AM) RR: (um.) (1:57:13 AM) Lianst: (um?) (1:57:43 AM) RR: (thats basically what I want to do...) (1:58:06 AM) Danzi: (Disarm and stun) (1:58:13 AM) RR: (rolls?) (1:58:53 AM) Lianst: (ok two attacks, Str+Melee-2, and -3, you can up to double those pools with excellency) (1:59:35 AM) Niet: (And no stunt?) (1:59:51 AM) Lianst: (1 point) (2:00:59 AM) RR: `roll 20d10 (2:00:59 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 20d10: 6 3 9 8 3 1 9 4 6 5 8 7 9 7 3 8 6 9 7 2 (2:01:27 AM) RR: `roll 19d10 (2:01:27 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 19d10: 1 10 4 7 4 4 5 1 1 5 8 10 2 5 10 2 6 4 7 (2:02:03 AM) Lianst: He weaves and ducks the pony's assult (2:02:05 AM) RR: (someone check my math, I seem to be having problems with it tonight, but that should be 10 and 9) (2:02:05 AM) Lianst: Danzi (2:04:08 AM) ***Danzi rolls her eyes, looks at Niet, and holds a hand out to the boy, then twists her hand into a gripping motion as black tentacles erupt from the marsh behind him, reaching to grab the young abyssal from behind, where he's not looking (2:05:29 AM) Lianst: (Manipulation+performance) (2:05:48 AM) Danzi: (buying 4) (2:05:57 AM) Danzi: `roll 10d10 (2:05:57 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 10d10: 2 9 2 6 9 5 7 5 3 7 (2:06:03 AM) Danzi: (9) (2:06:14 AM) Lianst: `roll 10d10 (2:06:14 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 10d10: 10 8 3 6 1 6 8 4 8 10 (2:06:44 AM) Lianst: he is distracted (2:07:19 AM) Danzi: I was clinching his silly ass with ichor flux tentacles. i have six of them (2:07:42 AM) Lianst: Yes you are distracting him, he is distracted go for the clinch (2:08:16 AM) Danzi: `roll 13d10 (2:08:16 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 13d10: 4 4 3 6 7 6 2 8 4 6 9 6 4 (2:08:23 AM) Danzi: `roll 12d10 (2:08:24 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 12d10: 3 10 9 9 6 5 6 8 3 1 8 7 (2:08:28 AM) Danzi: `roll 11d10 (2:08:28 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 11d10: 5 3 9 5 10 1 8 2 2 8 1 (2:08:52 AM) Danzi: (3, 7, 5) (2:11:40 AM) Lianst: he flickers an disappears coming behind Danzi, (2:11:42 AM) Lianst: Emerald (2:12:16 AM) Priceless: "Isn't killing us a lot more work than it's worth?" she asked, still intangible, but visible for the moment. (2:13:25 AM) Lianst: he doesn't answer (2:13:56 AM) ***Priceless stays out of his way then. (2:16:55 AM) ***Niet lifts up the water around the boy, forming the walls of a thick but narrow box, and, with a quick application of her will, transforms the water into orichalcum. (2:18:26 AM) Niet: (Clinch attempt I guess.) (2:18:38 AM) Lianst: he flickers out again (2:20:09 AM) Lianst: he leaps at Niet again and rains down a flury of golden blows... (2:20:47 AM) Lianst: if you ever have a chance, watch black dynamite (2:20:52 AM) Lianst: (ooc)\ (2:21:16 AM) ***Niet parries them all with a thousand tiny pink 'girl' symbols. (2:22:55 AM) Lianst: RR (2:26:07 AM) RR: (pondering) (2:28:06 AM) Lianst: his anima is flaring which appears as a dark and angry storm around him...a frighteningly so (2:29:00 AM) ***RR rushes the kid from behind, attempting to buck him on her so she can give him a terrifying pony ride ( unconventional clinch. cuz who wants get off a pony ride?) (2:30:38 AM) Lianst: (Str+Ma +2 for stunt) (2:32:48 AM) RR: `roll 7d10 (2:32:48 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 7d10: 7 6 1 7 5 6 1 (2:32:55 AM) RR: (...2) (2:41:19 AM) Lianst: emerald? (2:42:02 AM) ***RR rushes over to the little squirt, leaping up into the air a few feet from him. She whips out her giant hammer- a trail of rainbows flow within its wake. She brings the hammer down upon her foe, making a wide swipe at his torso (2:42:28 AM) RR: (<_< nvm) (2:43:47 AM) ***Priceless continues to be the one not pissing him off, so as to possibly be able to talk to him after this fiasco with less trouble. (2:45:10 AM) Lianst: (2, so you can roll 17 dice, and add up to 10 to that) (2:47:25 AM) Priceless: (was that at RR or me?) (2:47:53 AM) RR: (@_@) (2:48:20 AM) Lianst: (rr) (2:50:37 AM) Danzi: mm? (2:51:16 AM) RR: `roll 22d10 (2:51:17 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 22d10: 6 10 7 7 3 5 8 10 6 7 9 1 6 6 10 6 7 9 1 10 9 3 (2:51:37 AM) RR: (16?) (2:54:36 AM) Lianst: roll 22 damage (2:56:35 AM) RR: `roll 22d10 (2:56:35 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 22d10: 6 1 1 10 6 4 5 2 3 3 1 8 9 10 5 5 5 4 10 3 8 1 (2:56:46 AM) RR: (9) (2:57:15 AM) Lianst: Unconsciousness (2:57:55 AM) Danzi: "Would you all mind horribly if I take care of the child now that he's been pounded into submission? (2:57:56 AM) ***RR pokes his unconscious body "Boo-yah!" (2:58:22 AM) Priceless: "Don't touch him, Niet." Priceless stated, heading off the inevitable attempt by Niet to 'fix' the kid. "And I suppose that would be agreeable, Danzi." (2:58:29 AM) RR: "Not at all." (3:05:02 AM) Lianst: (so plan?) (3:05:47 AM) ***Danzi gathers the boy up, pulls him out of the armor, putting the goremaul out of reach and patches up his wounds as best she can, then cooks a decent meal in preparation for talking to the kid. (3:06:10 AM) Danzi: (if he's using solar charms he's likely not the favored of the Dowager) (3:06:25 AM) Niet: "He's working with Isidoros." (3:06:33 AM) Niet: "Or at least in communication." (3:07:07 AM) Danzi: he's a little boy. if you were to use his words as a barometer you'd swear they were all in cahoots with isidoros." (3:08:01 AM) Priceless: "I admit, it seems like a fairly garden variety tantrum, but with more force behind it." she stated in support of Danzi. (3:08:46 AM) Niet: "And the boar symbolism?" (3:08:51 AM) Niet: "Everywhere." (3:08:57 AM) Niet: "And he has a free will fixation." (3:09:10 AM) Niet: "That wasn't just a tantrum, it was a way of life." (3:09:20 AM) Priceless: "Do you know what a Shoat is?" she asked (3:09:46 AM) Danzi: "Wild pigs in the area. ty' e terrifying to most small children. He's boasting his prowess by displaying his victories. Boys do that." (3:10:21 AM) Lianst: (..he's painting them black, he's using "black boar skull" as his symbol) (3:10:40 AM) Priceless: (... and he's in a death infested hellhole) (3:10:58 AM) Priceless: (black being a primary color should be surprising how?) (3:11:05 AM) Niet: "A shoat, to him, refers to his senior child deathknight." (3:11:17 AM) Danzi: (because a boar's probably the most fearsome thing he's seen outside of the dead shit) (3:11:44 AM) Niet: (THe ST just said it is meant to be an obvious clue.) (3:11:50 AM) Danzi: "Lovely. Making abyssal children. And now I'm pretty sure i want to take the Dowager and do bad things to her." (3:12:24 AM) Niet: "We need her alive.... Not dead again..... Still undead? Intact...... It's an interesting semantic question...." (3:16:52 AM) Lianst: anyway outside his armor he appears to be 9 or so years old (3:18:56 AM) ***Danzi patches his wounds and cooks food using what she has and what she can find, probably a lot of ham (3:19:51 AM) Lianst: not really there's very little you should use for food....vs what you brought (3:19:57 AM) ***RR tries to scavenge up some blankets or something to keep him cozy... (3:21:04 AM) ***Niet PIOs food. (3:25:11 AM) Lianst: He wakes up sometime later (3:25:56 AM) ***Priceless makes sure Niet is nowhere in sight when this happens (3:28:04 AM) ***Niet is staying around this area. (3:28:32 AM) Priceless: (well, yes, but not in sight, like, behind a door or something) (3:29:09 AM) ***Niet just adopts a different form... It's not like she doesn't change them with the weather anyway. (3:29:10 AM) ***Danzi is checking his bandages. "Awake I see. I've met grown men who would have fled screaming once they figured out what we are. Not bad at all, and you'll only get more powerful and skilled." (3:29:42 AM) Lianst: "I.. will.. not.. be beaten. by Girl!" (3:29:46 AM) Lianst: (Girls) (3:30:45 AM) RR: "Hold on there sugarcube. We just want to talk." (3:30:51 AM) RR: (had. to. say. it.) (3:31:54 AM) Priceless: "I don't want to beat you, hell, I didn't even fight you." she told him. (3:33:32 AM) Lianst: "Because you are too cowardly to" (3:33:55 AM) Priceless: "No, because I don't want to fight you because I want to help you." she told him. (3:34:13 AM) Lianst: "Coward" (3:34:47 AM) Danzi: "Ah, We're grown women dearie, relax. We've had a lot of practice fighting other exalts, especially abyssals. Though none of them were quite like you." (3:35:35 AM) RR: "Also some of us are just very skilled ponies" she pipped in (3:36:14 AM) ***Danzi chuckles. "But for now, you need to heal before you start kicking the teeth in the people trying to boss you around." (3:36:40 AM) Lianst: POnies are dumb girl things (3:37:31 AM) Niet: "But Isidoros is a boar." (3:37:36 AM) Niet: "And boars are just a kind of pony." (3:37:46 AM) Niet: "Everyone smart knows that, so I'm sure you did too." (3:38:00 AM) Lianst: "Nope girls like ponies, so they are stupid" (3:38:08 AM) Niet: "So, boars are stupid?" (3:38:20 AM) RR: "Yeah, I think thats what he said" (3:38:30 AM) Niet: "Shame, I thought he was a cool kid." (3:38:41 AM) RR: "so manly too. Tsk tsk" (3:39:23 AM) Niet: "Well, if he can't even figure out how awesome ponies are...." (3:40:21 AM) ***Danzi rolls her eyes. (3:40:43 AM) Danzi: "So why are you out here all by yourself?" (3:40:55 AM) Lianst: "Because the other boys are weak" (3:41:00 AM) Danzi: (BRB, roommate event, should be the last (3:41:23 AM) Niet: "Are, or were?" (3:42:22 AM) ***RR looks around for signs of the other boys (3:42:44 AM) Lianst: "They hide some place, I don't care they need eachother to fight the Girls" (3:43:35 AM) Niet: "Are they exalted, or just you?" (3:44:19 AM) Lianst: "Weaker.. especiall shoat who can just do stuff because she's a suck up and thinks she's in charge" (3:46:28 AM) Niet: "Weaker exalts?" (3:46:37 AM) Niet: "Are they abyssals, or terrestrials?" (3:48:06 AM) Niet: "Do you want to show up Shoat?" (3:48:38 AM) Lianst: "yes" (3:49:08 AM) Niet: "But, you'd need a way to get close to her, wouldn't you?" (3:49:20 AM) Lianst: "no' (3:49:26 AM) Niet: "Why not?" (3:49:39 AM) Danzi: "Where's your mother?" (3:49:59 AM) Lianst: "I don't need anyone" (3:50:22 AM) Niet: "But couldn't you use them?" (3:51:52 AM) Niet: "I mean, how would you learn things about Shoat without using girls as spies?" (3:52:44 AM) Lianst: "I don't want to learn things All she does is suck up to the Dowager" (3:53:10 AM) Niet: "Well, did you know that she's terrified of ponies?" (3:53:25 AM) ***RR nods in agreement (3:54:25 AM) Lianst: "..how?" (3:54:46 AM) Niet: "That's a secret. But, you don't need to know stuff, do you?" (3:54:53 AM) Niet: "So, I guess we won't tell you." (3:54:59 AM) ***Niet files her nails. (3:57:04 AM) Danzi: "Well dearie, you may not need anyone, no one NEEDS anyone... But having friends and allies makes one's life a lot easier." (3:57:20 AM) ***Danzi offers the boy a real, cooked meal. (3:59:15 AM) Lianst: "I want to know" (4:00:03 AM) Danzi: "Well there's many ways of finding out, but if you kill someone it's rather hard to get the information, don't you think?" (4:00:53 AM) Niet: "Well, if you want to know, then there are two ways to find out." (4:01:09 AM) Niet: "You could pull a great trick on Shoat, or you could become a pony and go terrify her with our help." (4:02:06 AM) Lianst: "its easy to talk to dead people" (4:02:34 AM) ***Danzi smiles. "Not everyone becomes a ghost when they die dearie." (4:04:12 AM) Lianst: he eyes Niet suspciously (4:04:42 AM) Niet: "Well, you could be an awesome, terrifying pony, or you could let me turn you into a girl so you could sneak around Shoat and find out all her secrets." (4:05:21 AM) Priceless: "I believe the important question here, is what is it you want?" Priceless asked him pointedly (4:05:31 AM) Niet: "An awesome pony like RR... I mean, they're like, 20% more awesome than other things, or a girl." (4:05:50 AM) Lianst: "um.." (4:07:05 AM) RR: (lol) (4:07:22 AM) Niet: "Well, which would you rather be?" (4:07:47 AM) Lianst: "PonY I guess" (4:09:37 AM) ***RR brands a boar skull cutie mark on the kid, turning him into a husky blood red pony with a black mane (4:10:23 AM) RR: "ta-daaah" (4:10:38 AM) ***Niet claps, and makes sure to look amazed. (4:12:01 AM) RR: (oop, blank flank age, my bad.) (4:12:30 AM) Lianst: (....you have complete control of the situation) (4:12:56 AM) RR: (boar cutie mark then) (4:18:50 AM) ***Danzi gives Niet a mildly annoyed look. (4:19:27 AM) Danzi: "So let me know when you intend to grow up, by the way." (4:19:52 AM) ***Danzi walks out of the area for a bit to cool off. (4:22:38 AM) RR: (stopping point?) (4:22:43 AM) Lianst: (4) (4:22:48 AM) Niet: (Cool.) (4:22:54 AM) RR: (es muy bien) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights